I'm Not Cold Anymore
by HetalianAnimeWriter
Summary: Humanity has won against the titans, but at what cost? One-Shot. Eren's POV. Includes character deaths. (Slight spoiler with Christa, but nothing more than her name.)


_First time really writing for Attack On Titan, but I'm a huge fan of it. This is what emerged from my mind when I thought of how it might/may end. _

_Slight spoiler with Christa, but nothing major other than the name change. Enjoy !_

* * *

**Cold.** The one thing my mind could properly process was the cold winter air that blew, rough and dry, against my sore and bruised skin. I lay there, bloody and tired, in the vast field. The titans were dead, it was a long, hard battle, but they finally vanished. Humanity had won. But at what cost? A large one.

**Cold.** Mikasa's scarf was thrown, battered as badly as she herself, both of them abandoned on the battlefield. I picked it up, feeling the small warmth the cloth offered. 'The last of Mikasa's body heat probably,' I thought, carefully wrapping it around my neck. I inhaled, the faint scent of honey was thoroughly blended in with the thick metallic scent blood held, something not even Hanji and Armin combined could determine a valid explanation for. _'Armin,'_ I thought. _'He must be around here somewhere.'_ Walking over to where she lay, I pulled her in for a hug, and, giving her forehead a gentle kiss, I walked on.

"Rest easy, Mikasa. You've worked hard enough."

* * *

**Cold.** The soles of my boots were worn through, the snow crunching almost directly with my sore toes. As I approached a pile of tumbled bodies, a mop of blonde made itself clear to me. I couldn't bring myself to cry over Mikasa, and now not even Armin, no matter how hard I tried. Even Jean managed to cry when Marco passed, how could I not shed a single tear over my own sister and best friend's deaths? Was I truly as heartless as they thought I was? No, Mikasa wouldn't want me to think that. Armin would rant on and on about the things I'd done in the past couple of years that would support Mikasa's answer, making it valid enough for even me to agree with. It was okay then, for me to not cry, even as I looked at Armin's discarded body lying there, blood everywhere. God, there was blood _everywhere_. I ran my fingers through his hair, and silently thanked him.

"You can sleep now, Armin. I can think for myself now."

* * *

**Cold.** I walked on, soon encountering two bodies closer together than the rest, with another not too far away. Approaching them, the messy brown hair made itself more noticeable, and the undercut blonde had splats of blood mixed in it. Closer to Sasha was a bald man, blood around where the lower half of his body was supposed to be, yet a calm look was placed on his face. Expect Connie to be cheerful even in death. Sasha had a similar look on her face, and even Jean appeared peaceful enough. It appeared as though he was trying to reach them, but didn't make it in time, and was attacked himself. I softly stroked Sasha's hair, feeling its warmth comfort me, similar to when she would sing during lunch to keep our hopes up. To keep our minds off of the fact that we could die at any given moment. Her lips were slightly opened, as if that was exactly what she did in her last moments. Sing to keep the pain away. That explained their calm expressions well enough. I had to find the others though, so I patted Sasha and Connie's heads, messed with Jean's hair, and walked on.

"Sing with the angels, Sasha. Keep her company, Connie. Say hi to Marco for me Jean, give him my regards. You've all fought hard. Thank you."

* * *

**Cold.** Snow started to fall lightly, snowflakes dancing in the breeze as the wind began slowing down. A feminine body was sprawled on the ground, blood all over her face. The blonde locks were coated in the ruby color, and her eyes, blue and dull, were wide open in fear and shock. No one expected the abnormal from the left flank, and she must've been one of the last to see them arrive. I leaned over, gently closing her eyes, and gave them each a light kiss. She suddenly appeared much more peaceful. I had to continue on.

"You can sleep too, Christa. Or would you prefer Historia? Either way, you are my friend, and I thank you. Sleep easy."

* * *

**Cold.** There were so many bodies scattered both left and right, and everywhere I looked, blood was coating something or someone's remains. It was difficult to decipher people from pieces, and I couldn't step anywhere without landing in snow or blood. It was a strange sight, the white -such a pure color Armin always told us- coating the red, an ugly color we've all become so accustomed to. They were almost complete opposites, and yet here they were, merging together, as if trying to both help us forget the pain and begin anew. Then I spotted two horses, side by side, leaned over two people. Walking closer I noticed the horses looked at me, as if asking for help. Glancing downward, I recognized the people almost immediately: those goggles thrown askew on a mess of tangled brown locks, the dark black hair over those bagged eyelids that were shut tight, and by the looks of both of them, it appeared as though neither of their irises would see the sunlight again. My shoulders slumped over, and I turned to look at the horses. They were both neighing softly, as if trying to awaken their owners, their friends. I pulled their reigns, tugging them closer towards me.

"C'mon, let them rest. They deserve that much." Looking back, I released the reigns from my right hand, and brought it up in a salute.

"Thank you, Captain Levi, Squad Leader Hanji. Without either of you, I never would've made it this far. Humanity would have never made it this far. We owe everything to you both. Please, rest as much as you need to, I think we can entrust the rest to the citizens."

Turning, I made my way back inside the walls, alone but not lonely. I had Mikasa's scarf wrapped warmly around my neck to keep me safe, Armin's knowledge tucked away in the depths of my mind, Sasha's voice ringing faintly in my ears, Jean's attitude merged into my personality, Connie's jokes to forever remember, Christa's smile engraved in my memory, Hanji's excitement deep in my veins, and Levi's power, strength, and courage to pull me along throughout the rest of my days in this world.

_**No, I'm not cold anymore.**_

* * *

_apparently i can write really sad stuff when im in a happy mood. who knew?. _

_ -michy_


End file.
